guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Armor types
Categories of armor types #Prophecies-specific sets and the PvP sets which share their art are omitted from this table. They are listed on the profession-specific armor pages. Armor bonuses All armor can gain a suffix bonus from Runes, and all armor except for festival hats and max collector armor can gain a prefix bonus from Insignia. Additionally, armor has inherent, profession-specific bonuses, see basic armor for details. "Statuses" of armor Standard armor Armor sets available in the beginning areas of each campaign are Standard armor, which is available in armor ratings ranging between 5 and 80 depending on profession and armor crafter. The first armor available to new players for purchase is Standard armor. Elite armor Many armor sets have a corresponding Elite version, which have the same functionality as their standard counterparts, but have a different appearance. There are also some Elite armor sets which do not correspond to any Standard armor sets. All Elite armor has the maximum armor rating available for each profession. Prior to the May 24th, 2007 update Elite armor was available only to PvE characters, and only from towns that are deep into the campaign plot, although it is now also available to both PvE and PvP characters as a PvP reward. The price of Elite armor is much higher than Standard armor in terms of both gold and materials. Elite armor is sometimes called "15k armor" because most Elite armor sets cost 15 platinum per piece. Obsidian armor Each profession also has a single Obsidian art style. Obsidian armor is profoundly expensive, requiring Ectoplasm and Obsidian Shards, in addition to other rare and common crafting materials. Obsidian armor is only available from the Eternal Forgemaster in the Fissure of Woe, and requires a lengthy set of prerequisite quests before the forge can be opened. All Obsidian armor have the maximum armor rating available for each profession. Hero armor In addition to their default armor, all Nightfall heroes except for Razah have an alternate set of armor obtained in one of the three Nightfall challenge missions, and all Nightfall heroes have an alternate set of armor obtained in the Domain of Anguish. PvP reward armor There are two categories of PvP reward armor. Basic armor includes numerous standard and ascended armor types, and costs 20 tournament reward points per piece. Fancy armor is not available until a player has purchased 50 pieces of basic armor on their account; the names, cost and skins of fancy PvP reward armor can be found here. Discontinued and renamed armor These armor sets can be found at some fansites, but they have been discontinued. They are listed here for historical purposes, and to eliminate confusion when comparing this list to those on other sites. Most were either only around during the beta, or are the original names of some of the current armors. The names might be reused in future campaign releases. *''Adept's armor'' (Elementalist) *''Hunter's armor'' (Ranger) *''Regal armor'' (Mesmer, name recently reused for PvP reward armor) *''Silk armor'' (Monk, name recently reused for PvP reward armor) *''Blasphemer's Armor'' (Necromancer) *''Pagan armor'' (Necromancer, name recently reused for PvP reward armor) The following Paragon armor was available during the Nightfall Preview Event: *''Empyrean Armor'' (art renamed to Sunspear Armor, function removed) *''Overseer's Armor'' (art renamed to Istani Armor, function replaced with Survivor Insignia) *''Radiant Armor'' (art renamed to Elonian Armor, function removed, name reused for +energy Insignia) *''Templar's Armor'' (art renamed to Istani Armor, function replaced with Radiant Insignia) The following Dervish armor was available during the Nightfall Preview Event: *''Dunewalker's Armor'' (art renamed to Vabbian Armor, function removed, name retained for Earth Prayers headgear) *''Nomad's Armor'' (art renamed to Elonian Armor, function replaced with Survivor Insignia) *''Soothsayer's Armor'' (art renamed to Istani Armor, function replaced with Radiant Insignia) *''Windwalker's Armor'' (art renamed to Ancient Armor, function removed, name retained for Wind Prayers headgear) Numerous Prophecies armor sets were renamed in the May 24th, 2007 update. See the update article's notes section for a full list of renamed armor sets. Prior to the May 24th, 2007 update, Prophecies and Factions armor had profession-specific prefix names. See list of old armor prefix names for a complete list of which Insignia correspond to which old armor prefixes. See also *Headgear *Category:Armor crafters *Category:Armor collectors *Category:Armor quick references *Category:Armor by prestige Category:Armor